Sniper
by council of worlds
Summary: "My name is Leonard ter years of living is this shit hole of a city I've learned No matter how bad things may seem they can't get any better and they can't get any worse because thats the way things fucking are and we better get used to it" (Re-write of my previous story)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello this is another attempt at writing an arrowverse/RT_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Central city August 30 2002**_

the front yards of the neighborhood are covered in leafs of various colors ranging from bright yellow to dark brown. there are large piles of racked up leafs all around the neighborhood when suddenly a large gust of wind blow away a large pile life right into the path of young man wearing a cobalt color scarf walking the street.

"what the bloody hell" he yelled as he got a face full of leafs. he soon started to spiting out the tiny bits of leafs that blow into his mouth as well combing the bits that caught were in his hair. as the last bits of leafs were out of his mouth and hair, he soon started to feel an itch around his noise that he couldn't help but scratch it and as soon as he scratch he let a sneezed that through off this glasses from his face and towards the sidewalk.

he heard a small crack the moment his glasses hit the sidewalk "you got to be fucking kidding me" he exclaimed as he bent down to pick up his glasses. He hoped he was wrong about his glasses were cracked but a part of him know better than hope with his crappy luck. When put his glasses back on his face,his blurred vision became clear with the exception with a large crack on his left side.

He let out a large sigh as he continued walking towards his house with his head looking down at the sidewalk. as he walk towards his house he looked up from the sideway to see the neighborhood one last time before he moves away. he stopped to have a look across the street to see his old neighbors house and thought to himself how does somebody that seems so normal can do such terrible act.

He could still remember waking up to the loud noises and bright lights of the police sirens that night and looking out the window to see the police taking Dr. Allen away. He seemed like an okay guy but still nobody ever suspects the normal ones to go crazy under pressure of his work marriage life. Dr. Allen and his son on that night spoke on a lighting storm in the living room with a man dress in yellow right in the middle of it.

He heard that the doctor was sent to jail for her murder, he was that Allen was going to be committed to someplace like Arkham, while the kid was taking in by the same police officer that arrested his dad. "a man in yellow" the young man said scoffed at the notion of it as turned away from his neighbors house to his own house and see that a car has parked in front of it. He quickly ran across the street to the car that was in front of his

The cars window rolled down as the young man came to it and he saw a familiar face "you known you should really look both ways before crossing the street" the driver said politely to the young man as he walk to the other side of the car and opened the passenger door. "Not now Price" the young man said as put on his seat belt. "What the fuck is the hold up Price" he said as he noticed that the car hasn't moved yet

"Leonard I known it hasn't been easy for these past couple of years with what happened to your mother and fathers job taking so much of his time but you got to understand he only wants best for you and your sister" Price place his hand on Leonard's shoulder in an attempt to comfort the young man but for only for it to be shrugged off "just drive"

Price let out a sigh as he tuned the keys and drove away from the house and towards the airport. During the drive price thought about how much the Church family are all so incredibly stubborn with each other and anyone who disagree with them but Price did admire the determination that the family possessed and how they fight for what they feel is a just cause.

Price known that Leonard has potential to be something great with his computer skills but that temper of his will prove problematic for him in the long run of his life. As they reach the airport Price once again tries to the get the young church to open up "Leonard if you need to talk just call m-" and once more the Leonard brush him off as he slam the cars door hard as he left.

Price let out a sigh as he look at the young man disappears into the crowd of people at the airport entrance. He picked of his phone and dialed up Leonard's father "Director sir, I just dropped him off". Price listening closely to his next orders that were issued to him by his boss who happen to be Leonard's father. "Understood sir" he flipped his phone off and let out a another sigh at how amazing that the Chruch family can be so ,unsurprisingly and yet surprisingly at the same time, stubborn.


End file.
